<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Second Chance by DoodleDreamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947347">Second Chance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodleDreamer/pseuds/DoodleDreamer'>DoodleDreamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Nightmares (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I have a confession to make, but there is none - Freeform, i want to tag the pretender, its inside of the fanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:21:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodleDreamer/pseuds/DoodleDreamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>life's went great for suki, she owns the most famous japanese restaurant in pale city, she is happy, she was liked by everyone. until something bad happen to her restaurant . almost lose her restaurant, she had no other choices other than taking this cases to the legal institutions. will she able to proof her self that she was innocent??....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mono &amp; Six (Little Nightmares), Mono/Six (Little Nightmares), The Lady &amp; The Thin Man (Little Nightmares), The Lady/The Thin Man (Little Nightmares)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hello there people, well, first of, i know, you might asking.</p><p>where is the fanfiction??....well...i...ummm...</p><p>i have a confession to make here....</p><p>there is no fanfiction....</p><p>BUT WAIT HOLD UP!!!! DONT CLICK AWAY!!!!</p><p>l-l-listen to me first...its umm...</p><p>the thing is that, i want to make fanfiction out of this story that i found on my head. BUT, unfortunately , i cant write fanfiction, especially in english. im so suck at it, i cant even write down a proper comment (thats why i rarely write a comment on something)</p><p>but....</p><p>i have something much more good than fanfiction.... which is a COMIC!!!!! yes thats right, i might be bad with words, but im pretty good at drawing.</p><p> </p><p>not convinced yet?....well what about i show you the cover for the comic?...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>if you want to read the comic, just go here <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/dindachan/gallery/77535161/second-chance-little-nightmares-comic">https://www.deviantart.com/dindachan/gallery/77535161/second-chance-little-nightmares-comic</a></p><p> </p><p>thankyou so much for your attention, i just want to promote my comic that i work so hard on it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. new chapter is out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hello again guys!!!!</p><p> </p><p>sorry to bother again, just want to tell you guys that-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 2 IS OUT!!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>go ahed read chapter 2 here :</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/dindachan/art/second-chance-chapter-2-873722165">https://www.deviantart.com/dindachan/art/second-chance-chapter-2-873722165</a>
</p><p> </p><p>but if you new to this series, go ahed read it from the beginning. which is right here :</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/dindachan/art/second-chance-chapter-1-Page-1-872727486">https://www.deviantart.com/dindachan/art/second-chance-chapter-1-Page-1-872727486</a>
</p><p> </p><p>here is a few pages from the previous chapter :</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>thankyou for your attention. hope you enjoy my comic :D</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for bamboozling you, but i swear ill make a fanfic if i could. but i cant.... *sad noise*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>